Final Feliz
by Sunny Meyer
Summary: ¿Qué pasó cinco días después de que el pozo separara a Kagome e Inuyasha? ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Cómo se sintieron? Viñeta. Inuyasha x Kagome. Drama/Romance. Sin dolor, ¿cómo conoceríamos el placer?


_Inuyasha y sus personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. :)_

_..._

_Sin dolor, ¿cómo conoceríamos el placer? - Bajo la misma estrella, John Green_

**Final Feliz**

Cinco días.

Cinco días habían pasado desde que el pozo se cerró.

Cinco días con el corazón encogido, roto.

Cinco días sin él.

Cuando un sollozo iba a salir de los labios de la miko, su puerta se abrió, mostrando el rostro preocupado de una madre.

-Cariño, ¿estás bi...? - las palabras de la señora Higurashi se vieron interrumpidas por el llanto de la adolescente.

La mujer se acercó cuidadosamente a su hija, arropándola en un confortable abrazo materno.

La joven no pudo evitar sentirse mal al darse cuenta de que, por desgracia, esos no eran los brazos que ella deseaba que la envolvieran. Inmediatamente, cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente.

Poco rato después, Kagome se sentó en su escritorio, intentando centrarse en su tarea. Miró los libros, desafiándolos con la mirada. Tenía que aprobar los exámenes, eso era lo que quería su familia, pero... ¿qué quería ella realmente? Ella solo quería una cosa: volver a ver a Inuyasha. Rápidamente alejó esos pensamientos de su mente, maldiciéndose a si misma por distraerse.

A la hora de la cena, la miko jugaba con un guisante, rodándolo por su plato, ante la atenta mirada de sus familiares. Ella, sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, intentaba buscar una posible solución a sus problemas con el poz... esto...no, con las matemáticas, sí, con las matemáticas.

Ella era consciente de que tenía un problema y sabía que no podría seguir así mucho tiempo más, tenía que comer, estudiar, sonreír, vivir. Vivir... suspiró.

Los que la rodeaban le decían que lo olvidara, que era malo sufrir de aquella manera por alguien que probablemente jamás volvería a ver. Pero ella no quería olvidar, el olvido no era la solución porque, simplemente, hay cosas imposibles de olvidar. Ella solo anhelaba un final feliz, su final feliz y lucharía por él, porque ella lo merecía, merecía ser feliz, junto a él.

La joven, decidida, se levantó de la mesa sin haber comido apenas. Iba a ver al hanyou sí o sí.

Corrió hacía el pozo, se asomó a él y, sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima rodó por su rostro, cayendo al fondo del pozo.

No te olvidaré, no te olvidaré jamás - se repetía mentalmente.

Y, cogiendo carrerilla, se lanzó al pozo y... ahí seguía, en su estúpida época.

Maldijo todo lo de su alrededor. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer todo aquello? ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto?

Rascó la tierra, desesperada, rompiéndose las uñas, con la cara repleta de lágrimas, gritando, deseando que él apareciese delante de ella para que le recordase lo tonta que se veía en aquella situación.

-Inuyasha... - sollozó.

En la Edad Media, Inuyasha observaba al pozo, inquieto, esperando que ella saliera de él, enfadada por haberla abandonado durante cinco días, gritándole un "siéntate".

Sonrió apenado. La palabra "siéntate" jamás le había parecido tan hermosa. Suspiró. Quería verla. La añoraba. Añoraba su sonrisa, su voz, su humor, incluso sus gritos de humana histérica.

Estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos cuando, de repente, le pareció oír una voz demasiado familiar, su voz, la voz de Kagome.

-¿Kagome?

El hanyou, se lanzó al pozo sin dudarlo, aterrando sobre la tierra húmeda llena de huesos de su maldita época. Se dejó caer de rodillas, apretando los dientes y los puños, intentando contener las lágrimas que irremediablemente ya caían por sus mejillas. Odiaba esa impotencia. Odiaba poder luchar contra horribles demonios sin dificultad alguna y, en cambio, no poder luchar contra todos estos sentimientos que lo invadían. Él la amaba y no podía luchar contra ello, porque ella era su razón de vivir, su todo.

Volveré a verte. Haré lo que sea por volver a verte. Tendremos nuestro final feliz, juntos. - se prometió el hanyou.

_..._

_¡Hola! Aquí estoy con una nueva viñeta de Inuyasha... Espero que os haya gustado :D_

_La idea surgió después de escuchar baladas románticas durante mucho rato. El hecho de leyera Bajo la misma estrella y viera la película también me inspiró bastante. Recomiendo completamente el libro y la película, son simplemente hermosos._

_Mi viñeta anterior (Monstruación, también de Inuyasha) tuvo más éxito del esperado y me alegró mucho, mucho, muuuuucho :D Por eso aprovecho para daros las gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo ya que, sin él, seguramente no me hubiese animado a escribir esto tan pronto. ¡Muchísimas gracias!_

_Agradecería mucho vuestra opinión, es de mucha ayuda, así que... el boton de reviews está cerca, ¿no crees? (ejem...indirecta)_

_Besos,_

_Sunny Meyer_


End file.
